The Trials of StarClan
by sandydragon
Summary: The sequel to Firestar's Final Death. Firestar must confront cats from his past to determine if he gets to go to StarClan. Will he pass the trials set for him or will he fail in the end?
1. The Introduction to the Trials

Author's Note: I'm sorry this took so long, but I've had quite a few plot changing ideas lately. If you have any questions, feel free to tell me what's on your mind. Just don't forget that reviews help keep stories updating quickly. Now on with the fic!

Firestar walked with Spottedleaf through Silverpelt in a daze. He couldn't believe he had succeeded in the battle against the Dark Forest after many moons of preparation. As they came to a stop in the middle of a clearing, Firestar felt a wave of awe sweep through him from his nose to his tail tip. The clearing startled Firestar with its calmness as he took in its details like an anxious kit. Then, he saw a figure emerge from the shadows and approach him with a slow and proud composure. He didn't know who it was, but something stirred inside of Firestar causing him to bow his head down in respect. Spottedleaf bowed to the figure as well as it padded soundlessly into the clearing. Firestar was too stunned to speak as the majestic cat came into view.

The mysterious cat looked like something from Clan lore. It was at least as large and muscular as a LionClan warrior yet it was also as calm as a LeopardClan warrior and as cunning as a TigerClan warrior as well. He had some features that no other creature that Firestar knew had such as white fur, red eyes, unusually long teeth, and the strangest feature of all was his tail which forked in two. The cat gazed at the two bowing cats as he spoke in a mighty voice, "Welcome to the Judgment Clearing. For the one of you who hasn't seen me before, my name is Star. I am in charge of choosing who ascends to StarClan and who must pay for their disgraceful lives in the Dark Forest. Normally, I would simply send you on your chosen path, but times have changed. In order to determine if your heart is pure, Firestar of ThunderClan, you must face nine cats from your past. This is to allow me to see if death has changed you. No cat may help you on your quest. You must face your past alone. You will not know the results of your quest until it ends. Don't worry; you need only speak with the cats for this quest. Spottedleaf, show Firestar to the Path of Destiny," With that said, the enormous cat padded quietly to a large den nearby to await the results.

Spottedleaf raised her head slowly one Star had stopped speaking. Then without a word she rested her tail on Firestar's shoulder and guided him to a trail that had been well worn by many paws in the short time it had been used. Firestar sadly recognized the scents of Briarlight, Mousefur, and Crowfeather. It appeared as though many honorable cats had passed on in the recent moons. At the trails beginning, Spottedleaf turned to the former kittypet and mewed, "Good luck, Firestar. I hope to see you again soon,"

Firestar paused as the former medicine cat padded away. Then he turned his attention to the task at hand. It was time to prove that even former kittypets could join the ranks of StarClan. Firestar took a deep breath and started his journey into the unknown. He didn't know what he was getting himself into, but he still padded with his head and tail held high to meet the first cat.


	2. Trial 1: Loyalty

Author's note: Sorry this took so long, but I ended up biting off more than I could chew with my Naruto fics. You might want to check the Warriors wiki before questioning a certain fact in here.

Trial 1: Loyalty

Firestar cautiously walked along the Path of Destiny as he scanned the nearby forest for any signs of the first cat. The surrounding forest was quite unusual; it was neither as welcoming as StarClan's territory nor as harsh as unforgiving as the Dark Forest. It appeared to be stuck in perpetually night here as the half moon never moved in the sky. After padding along the slightly worn trail, Firestar paused as he spied a clearing up ahead. As he slowly made his way up to a fallen log in the clearing's center, a young sounding, calm voice could be heard saying, "Greetings, Firestar. I have been expecting you." As Firestar peered around the log, he couldn't stop a gasp from escaping his lips as he saw the killer of Tigerstar, Scourge, calmly sitting on the other side waiting for him.

Firestar had been ready for almost anything but this. He had expected to meet Yellowfang, Longtail, or perhaps even Rock, the mysterious ancient cat that he barely had even heard Jayfeather mention. Firestar could barely keep his fur from rising all over the place as he settled down next to his former enemy. He didn't need to speak yet; Scourge obviously had some serious explaining to do first. Scourge waited for Firestar to get comfortable before he meowed, "Greetings, half brother. It has been a while since we've seen each other hasn't it? It's odd how two cats such as our selves can share a father at yet lead such different lives. Before I start the test, I might as well explain how I can walk this forest after a life like mine. I was a kittypet, like you in a way, but I eventually had to live on the streets. I controlled BloodClan through intimidation; I've barely even fought. Due to my earlier misjudgments, I almost went to the Dark Forest. Lucky for me, I still had a fair trial. Due to my origins, I am allowed to spend four moons of the year here, four in StarClan, and the rest in the Dark Forest. As for your trial, it is simple. All I need to know is if you would defend your clan even if you had to kill a family member or a friend."

Firestar let the news that he had killed his own half brother sink in before nearly losing his temper. Related or not, who was this cat to talk about loyalty? He swallowed an angry retort and replied, "Why would you even ask that? You should know already that I have put my clan before my family."

Scourge sighed. He was afraid he'd bring that up. He hadn't even known they were related until he had died already. He'd just have to make things more personal. He paused to compose himself and not appear as irritated as he was before calmly stating, "I know what you've done. You have defended your clan well, but I still need to ask you something. If Graystripe, your best friend, had betrayed ThunderClan, would you have fought him to defend your clanmates? I know you were loyal to each other and that he wouldn't have been likely to betray you, but pretend he betrayed you. Answer honestly; I don't want to have to drag the answer out of you."

Firestar's eyes widened and he could barely keep his claws sheathed. How dare this dishonorable cat even imagine Graystripe betraying him? Sure they had a few rough times, but Graystripe was the most loyal and honorable cat he knew. Then he took a deep breath and tried to imagine what he would have done. Scourge may be a foxhearted cat, but he was the one being judged at the moment. He looked Scourge in the eye before meowing, "I wouldn't like it, but I suppose I would have to fight him. I do have my other friends and my family to consider after all.

Scourge had been expecting to get yowled at, so this was quite surprising. He smiled a little at Firestar before stating, "I must report this meeting to Star now. As for you, feel free to rest for a while before continuing. You have eight more cats to meet after all. Farewell." With that said, Scourge dashed out of the clearing.

Firestar slowly worked his way into a cozy position next to the log. It looked like he had done well, but he couldn't quite tell. As he slowly drifted off for a cat nap, he wondered what other parts of his past were not as clear as he had expected them to be.


End file.
